oblivionagefandomcom-20200214-history
Elio Ranis
"Get away from me! Or ''I'll fucking kill you!" ~'' Elio trying to intimidate Chive. Elio was the male tribute from District 9 in the 99th Annual Hunger Games. He was an arrogant, young, and needy young boy, who often annoyed his district partner, Shauna. Biography Early Life Not much is known about Elios early life aside from the fact that he was born somewhere in District 9 and often worked in the granaries of his district from a young age. Elio was the youngest member of his family, and unfortunately, when he was reaped for the games, his siblings didn't volunteer in his place, despite his age. 99th Hunger Games Elio wasn't a very feared tribute, his size and age left him in the lower likelihood of winning. Being so small, this allowed him to get by and go unnoticed for some time, which was his intention. In his district, he had some minimal experience with knife throwing and would try to use this to his advantage later on. Training In training, Elio only ever came to the training centre once, around the first week. He was discouraged from coming back to the training centre as time went on. He typically stayed in his room up until the games. In his private session, he showed the game-makers his knife throwing and ended up receiving a score of 4. Interview Elios interview went pretty bad, he was rather rude to the host, Darion Dazzle, making many rude comments. Though, him being a young child cut him some slack. The capitol audience sort of bared the entire interview, trying to ignore the boys comments. Elio had a really unpopular interview and showed significant distaste towards the capitol, as any 13 year old who is reaped should. The Games Cornucopia Bloodbath Elio, on the pedestals, stood to the left of the District 12 Female, Megan, and to the right of the District 10 Male, Easton. When the games began, Elio took off to the cornucopia, he was able to run and grab a large water bottle, along with a bag of apples, before running and colliding into his District Partner, Shauna, and the District 12 Male, Chive. He watched Shauna and Chive fight before Shauna shoved Chive into Elio, causing him and Chive to fall. Elio scrambled away from Chive, who grabbed Elios foot and pulled him down. Elio kicked Chive in the face before getting to his feet and taking off, into the forest. He made it some ways through the treeline, going diagonally until he hit the cave systems. There was a cave that dotted the ground, and Ellio, who wasn't paying attention. Elio slipped on the edge of the cave, plummeting to the bottom of the system, hitting his head on the rocks and breaking many other bones. He died almost the minute he hit the floor. He placed 15th out of the 24 tributes. Victims * Elio did not kill any tributes. Popularity * Elio was disliked for being rude, and for dying so stupidly. All talk and no game, in their minds.